Santa Clause 2 Christmas Troubles
by Hey You
Summary: A new elf comes to work at the North Pole. Bernard and Curtis hate him. Santa loves him. What a troubled Christmas it will be...
1. Why Me?

~Title: The Santa Clause 2- Christmas Troubles  
~Main Characters: Bernard, Curtis, Santa, Lucas   
~Rating: G  
~Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place from The Santa Clause 1 or 2. I do however own the story itself, and maybe a character or two that I have made up on my own. So I'm not claiming anything here that doesn't belong to me, so please don't you claim anything that is mine to be yours. Do I have you confused? Oh well.   
  
~Wow, there's sure a lot of Santa Clause 2 fics. lol. I didn't think there'd be many, but I guess I was wrong. Well here's mine… don't expect much cause' I'm probably going to totally suck at writing this thing. Oh well, I'll give it my best shot. Please -Read and Review- Thanks.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter One: Why Me?  
  
"You don't hate me." Bernard stated firmly, giving only the slightest wave of his hand to the side, not missing a beat though as he walked down the aisles of happily working elves, stopping only to give instructions. Having that power, that head elf position. That is what kept him going every day. Though he might not show it as often as others might like him to, he absolutely loved his job at the North Pole. He could of continued checking over the elves at that moment and keep feeling perfectly content and happy… but a small nuisance at his side began to tug at him arm/  
  
"Bernard! Listen to me!" Curtis yelled out suddenly, giving Bernard's arm one more sharp tug. All of the elves stopped working and went silent, then turned towards the two bickering head elves. Bernard glanced nervously from side to side at all of the small, angelic faces watching In shock after the sudden out burst from the number two elf. Biting his lip, he fell to his knees in order to be eye level with Curtis.   
  
"Curtis! You can't do that!" He said sharply in a hushed voice, taking Curtis by the shoulders.   
  
"Well sorry, all high and mighty Bernard!" Curtis obnoxiously spit back at Bernard.  
  
"When did you develop this horrible little attitude problem?" Bernard questioned as he rose back up to a standing position. Stopping halfway up to brush his velvet pants off. Unbeknownst to him at the time before, he had been kneeling in a pile of sawdust. Curtis already having set him off a bit on this cool winter morning, he was not in the mood. So he now announced loudly, "Santa's little helpers!" The room went silent once again and all heads turned toward Bernard. "If you make any bit of a mess, please clean it up!" He gave his pant legs another hard brush. The room filled with sounds of agreement. "Thank you!" He then began to walk once more. Curtis, running to catch up with him, slowed down as soon as he came to his side.  
  
"Me have an attitude probable?" He gasp in shock, trying his best to sound greatly offended. "If anyone…" he stressed on the word anyone. "Anyone has an attitude, it is you, my friend!" Rolling his eyes, Bernard stopped to quickly give some advice on a toy that an elf was working on.  
  
"Well aren't you going to at least humor me a bit with some kind of smart come back or reply?" Curtis asked, annoyance thick in his tone. Bernard glanced down at Bernard, then back up again. He only smiled and chuckled slightly. Curtis let out a small growl.   
  
"Curtis, calm down will you? You've gotten yourself all worked up over nothing." He said attempting to calm the angry little elf down.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing?!" He cried throwing both arms out to the side. Bernard smiled again.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal Curtis. I'm sure next year Santa will pick you to be the one to get the sleigh all ready to go on Christmas eve. This year though, he just thought that I would be the best one fro the job." A smug smile spread over Bernard' face. He was quick to wipe it off though afraid Curtis would see it. He was already in a bad enough mood over the whole thing. Him gloating would only make it worse.  
  
"Well It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! I would be the perfect one for the job!" Curtis said looking proud as he thought of how well he would of done the job if only he had been the one that had been picked.  
  
"You can't even reach the reindeer to put the reins on." Bernard muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Curtis cried.   
  
Their spat was now foiled as Santa had entered the room at the moment. The two went quiet and quickly walked over to him.   
  
"Hello Santa." Both said in unison. He smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Curtis, Bernard. How have things been going around here this morning?"   
  
"Very well Santa. Very well. I don't know if it's just me or not, but the elves have been working especially hard and well this morning." Bernard ended the answer with a bright smile towards Santa. He patted Bernard on the shoulder. His eyes then shifted to Curtis, who only glared. Santa looked confused and leaned toward Bernard.  
  
"What's wrong with the elf turned evil?" He asked in a hushed voice.   
  
"Just in a bad mood over the whole, getting the sleigh ready, thing. You know." Bernard answered, also very quietly. Santa nodded and smiled at Bernard. Then he got back to business.  
  
"Well guys, I've come out here now to ask a favor…" he was abruptly cut off by Curtis.   
  
"A favor you say! Well then I'm the man… er… elf for the job!" Curtis announced happily, sounding like an walking, talking advertisement for himself. Santa got down on his knees in front of Curtis, just as Bernard had, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Curtis, but I was hoping that Bernard could help me out with this one… he's just… you know, better for the job." He gave Curtis a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh, of course Bernard is the one! Of course!" Ending on that note, he stomped off angrily down the garland and mistletoe decorated hallway.   
  
"Ah, tomorrow he'll be like my best friend again." Bernard said shaking his head. He then turned back to Santa. "So, what was it you needed me for?"  
  
Oh yes, well we have an unidentified object just about directly above us."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a person we believe."  
  
"Well they can't find us you know. So what are you worried about?"  
  
"I know, but it has been stationary for the last hour." Santa replied scratching his beard a bit. Bernard nodded.  
  
"So…"  
  
"We'd like you to go and check it out." Bernard's eyes widened as soon as he said this.  
  
"Me? Why me?" He asked, his voice coming out more like a squeak that he had hoped for it to. A million different reasons for why it was dangerous for him to go out there when it was another human came to his mind. The main one being, he was an elf!  
  
"Because from what we can gather, it's just about the same size as you are." Bernard closed his eyes for a second then opened them.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to the highest point of the workshop. In there, Santa gave Bernard a long black coat which he put on over his red and green velvet clothes. He then removed his green beret and handed it to Santa.  
  
"So, do I look all that elf-like anymore?" He asked putting his arms out.   
  
"Not at all." Santa replied. Bernard then walked over to a square platform and stood on it. It then began to move upward. As soon as it neared the ceiling, a round hole opened up and Bernard was lifted through it as the platform stopped at the ceiling. He was now on the surface. He walked out a bit and pulled his coat tightly around him as the wind blew and the snow started falling again. He then saw what he had been sent up there for. The snow falling didn't help much on the visual part. It took a few seconds, but he was finally able to make out what it was. He wasn't sure if he was seeing right there. It was an elf…but it didn't work there. Bernard had never seen this elf in his life before. 


	2. New

~Title: Santa Clause 2- Christmas Troubles  
~Rating: G  
~Main Characters: Bernard, Curtis, Lucas, Santa  
~Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place from The Santa Clause 1 or 2. I do however own the story itself, and maybe a character or two that I have made up on my own. So I'm not claiming anything here that doesn't belong to me, so please don't you claim anything that is mine to be yours. Do I have you confused? Oh well.   
  
~Thanx for the reviews on the first chapter. When I get reviews I really get into the mood of writing the next chapter *wink wink* lol.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: New  
Bernard stood there for a second or two more, then be tried to rationalize. Was it really another elf? There was no real way to tell from such a distance he was at right now. All he could see from here was the ears that came to a point. Some people had ears like that. He began to walk began to walk towards it after stalling for a few more seconds.  
  
"Hello there!" The elf in question greeted as Bernard approached him. He gave a slight wave and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Hey," Bernard replied as he studied him over. He wore brown corduroy pants and a heavy red jacket. This was the basic kind of attire for an elf when traveling.  
  
"I take it this is the North Pole. Who may you be?" The stranger said his arms out to the side focusing on the snow, then lower to the ground where obviously he was referring to what was going on below at the time. Bernard raised an eyebrow, then cleared his throat. He could let him on just yet.  
  
"The name's Bernard." He put his hand out and shook with the guy who was looking a bit suspicious now. Bernard took his hand back. "What makes you say this is the… uh… North Pole? You believe in stuff like that?" He questions as he gave the guy a slap on the shoulder, then smiled.   
  
"Well I'm aware that it is. I've been watching for the last hour through my see-in." He picked up a circular glass plate off of the snow covered ground. It made a small, light buzzing noise, and then folded into a small glass ball about the size of a pool ball. Bernard nodded. "I was looking for a possible job." The elf finished.  
  
"Ah, ok. So I guess you are an elf. Just a standard procedure, you now, can't tell just anyone that this is the North Pole."  
  
"Of course I am. You didn't think that all of you were the only elves around, did you? And I understand. I might have been posing as one just to get in on this." He smiled and Bernard nodded again.  
  
"Exactly. And no, I was well aware that there are other elves around, I just thought that if they had never worked here… they never would." He explained. The other elf nodded.  
  
"On the contrary, new friend Bernard. I have become tired of the life that I have led so far. I have been trying to occupy my time with new and interesting things, but you know, after the first 100 years they become boring just as well. So I have come to the conclusion that I will work here. That is if I can. At Santa's Workshop." The elf smiled brightly. Bernard couldn't help but smile himself.   
  
"So, what's your name buddy?" He asked as he unzipped his coat, then pulled a small book out of his pants pocket. He began to flip through the pages, scanning over every name. In his head he took an estimate count. This book that he carried with him was one with every name of every elf that they had working there.  
  
"Lucas." The elf put his hand out once again to shake, but already having shook Bernard ignored the hand. Hesitantly Lucas brought his hand slowly back down. He watched Bernard and frowned. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Adding you name to the list of all elves. Welcome to the North Pole." Bernard turned around and headed back in the direction of the platform he had rose up on. He put his left hand back though and motioned for Lucas to follow, which he did.   
  
  
As the two of them entered the workshop, many eyes fell to the new person standing near Bernard. Two elves, appearing to be around 6 years old, though they were much, much older, came over to the two. The one holding Bernard's green beret stood patiently as he removed his coat and exchanged it for the beret. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you sweet heart." He said softly as he bent down a bit to touch her on the cheek. She returned a warm smile.  
  
"You're welcome." She replied in a soft, sweet tone. Lucas hesitantly gave his coat to the small elf boy in front of him. The boy waited a few more seconds for a thank you or something along that line, but when not receiving it he went off with the little girl.  
"So, what do you do around this place?" Lucas asked as he turned in a slow circle, studying every inch of the marvelously decorated room. Though it was nothing compared to other rooms.   
  
"I'm the head elf." Bernard replied as he walked to wards the doorway, Lucas quickly followed. This room they entered now was about 10 times more brilliant than the last. Lucas's mouth fell open a bit as the magic and mystical feeling the room held to itself overwhelmed him. It was the actual workshop. Rows of elves working enthusiastically, talking happily, and building toys filled the room. Toys of all sorts lie everywhere. Bernard waited as Lucas took in his surroundings.   
  
"Who are you?" A voice asked suddenly. Lucas looked down to see Curtis, who stood near him, watching with a look of confusion in his eyes and the sound of it in his voice.   
  
"He's a new elf." Bernard answered in Lucas's place. Curtis turned swiftly to face Bernard. He gave him an angry glare.  
  
"I didn't ask you who he was, I asked him who he was." With that he walked off quickly, not too quickly though since he had time to turn and glare and Bernard again.  
  
"Who's that?" Lucas asked.  
  
"That's just Curtis. He's the number 2 elf." Lucas nodded as he received this answer.   
  
"So… what will I be doing around here?"  
  
"You'll be a worker elf for now." Bernard answered, gesturing towards the elves who were working. Lucas let out a sigh of disgust.   
  
"What? But I'm as old as you and you're the head elf and I'm as old as you! And that head elf, he's what? 800 years old or something?" Lucas cried out.   
  
"900." Bernard corrected.   
  
"I don't care! This is an outrage!" As soon as he yelled this Bernard turned to stare right at him and frowned.  
  
"Look, I have had to work very, very hard to get to this position I'm at today. Curtis has also had to. Now just because you're the same age as me, doesn't mean that you can just waltz in here and take over as a high position. Now are going to start where all of the other elves start working at. As a worker." Bernard searched this elves eyes for even the slightest bit of understanding and agreement. He saw neither.  
  
"But…" Bernard was in no mood to argue with this elf so he cut him off as soon as he started the next line.  
  
"Now, go to the tailoring room and have them measure you for your clothing. I take it you didn't bring any with you. Then have Garet show you to you're bed. You're clothes will be ready by tomorrow so just stay in what you have on for now, you'll be fine. You'll be sleeping in a room with 5 other elves. Each of you have your own bed of course, and a small dresser for you're clothing." Ending on that, Bernard picked up a clipboard lying on a desk and walked off into the room to check over the working elves. Lucas stood there feeling only a bit confused, but much more angry. In his mind he was telling himself that this was not going to be the way working here would be. 


	3. Elf House 28

~Title: The Santa Clause 2- Christmas Troubles  
~Main Characters: Bernard, Curtis, Santa, Lucas   
~Rating: G  
~Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place from The Santa Clause 1 or 2. I do however own the story itself, and maybe a character or two that I have made up on my own. So I'm not claiming anything here that doesn't belong to me, so please don't you claim anything that is mine to be yours. Do I have you confused? Oh well.   
  
~Ah sorry I haven't added any chapters lately. I usually do it over the weekend, but I was out of town so I couldn't. I worked on this one on the trip I took with my fam though so I hope it's ok. I kinda like it. lol.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 3: Elf House 28  
  
That night Lucas lay in his well… small bed. He ran his hand over the wooden frame. It was quite a work of art actually as he came in closer to study it. No rough spots and chipped paint. It was amazing. Everything here was. Though, if one looked at this bed, it may resemble one of those race car beds that little kids always have. But it really wasn't all that bad he discovered as he lay there.   
  
"Everyone ready?"" A young elf, probably somewhere around 700 years old, asked as he stood near the doorway looking around the room. He held a sleeping, yearning to sleep look in his eyes, showing a hard days work.  
  
The room they all lay in was quite big actually. It consisted of 6 beds, 3 against each wall, a small dresser next to each bed, and on each end of the room stood a large mirror and above one mirror hung a picture of Santa. And above the other mirror hung a long black box which read how many days left until Christmas.   
  
"Yep… Yeah… Of course…" Came the replies one after another of being ready to go to sleep. The elf turned the light off and then crawled into his own bed. Lucas could hear the others fall asleep almost immediately as soon as their heads hit their pillows. But he lie there awake watching the flickers of green and red streak across the wall. He could hear the soft tune of "Jingle Bells," floating in the distance. Ready to ignore it and go to sleep, he then caught the distinct sound of laughter. Now he couldn't ignore it. Beginning to get up… he quickly retreated. There were others in the room with him.  
  
"Guys.." he called out in more of a loud whisper. No sounds were made other than the soft breathing. He took a deep breath and slid out of his bead, not making a single sound.   
  
Letting out a long, relived breath, Lucas quietly closed the door to the room behind him. It was for the first time he now noticed that the door had a sign. It read, "Elf our 28". How many "Elf Houses" there were, he wasn't sure. But it did feel a bit degrading to have a label. Though, he was sharing a room with 5 other elves, a label would only be right to give him that extra slap in the face.  
  
The music and laughter invaded his ears again, snapping him out the deep thought he had been pulled into. It seemed to be coming from the left, so naturally he headed in that direction. As he moved in a slow, silent manor, he noticed that each "Elf House" that would pop up would be climbing higher. As he came to "Elf House 40", the music was at the loudest point it had been yet. About 20 feet ahead of him a door stood open, light erupting into the hallway, music blaring from inside, laughter mixed through all of it.  
  
"What the…" he muttered under his quiet breathes. He moved closer to the doorway, careful not to be seen. His nervous hand clutched the wooden frame of the door. He then peered into the room. He could feel the sneer spread over his face as he saw what it was.  
  
Inside, four velvet chairs sat in a small circle to face each other. In the chair sat Santa, Mrs. Clause, Bernard, and Curtis. They had a mixed Christmas CD going in the large stereo while they all sat talking and laughing. Having fun. Why did they get to stay up like this and have fun? Well he could understand why Santa and Mrs. Clause could, but Bernard and Curtis were elves just as he was. And yet he was tucked in at 10:00pm.   
  
He was quickly snapped out of his jealous fit as Mrs. Clause rose to her feet, stopping to add a few things to the conversation they were engaged in. Lucas quickly spun and stood with his back to the wall, holding his breath. Luckily, she exited through another door.   
  
"So, we have a new elf on force?" He hard Santa ask.  
  
"Yep, we do Santa. His name is, I believe Lucas." Bernard answered.   
  
"Oh you think, you think my name is Lucas. You know very well that it is." Lucas whispered harshly in an angry huff.   
  
"Good elf?" He now heard Santa ask in a curious tone. They had had a bad elf or two in years ago and had to let them go before the destroyed the North Pole. Sad days those were to all who remember.  
  
"Well, I think so. You know, you can never tell right away. I have some doubts about him though. You know, because he wasn't born into the whole elfing family of the North Pole. Living on the surface with other people and everything for so many years and then coming here, well, that isn't always the best thing." As soon as Bernard said this Lucas had to hold himself back from bursting in there and giving all of them a piece of his mind. He gathered himself up again though and waiting patiently for Santa, or Curtis's response to Bernard's opinion.   
  
"Very true, very true. I'm not too sure of what has happened in the past, you know only being here for what has it been, 8, 9 Christmas's now? Well whatever it is, I'm sure time will tell on him." Santa replied, giving a jolly laugh at the end, then adding. "I'll meet with him tomorrow, maybe I'll be able to get a little idea of what he's like after seeing him and talking to him." Lucas peered in and saw the other two nod.  
  
"I think he'll do just fine." Curtis piped up saying. "I myself have met him, though like Bernard said, I do have my doubts also, but he seems ok." Lucas shrugged at Curtis's input. He might not be that bad.  
  
The three stopped talking as soon as Mrs. Clause entered the room again.  
  
"Hot chocolate and cookies for everyone." She called out setting a tray with both on the table in the middle of the chairs before taking a seat again herself. Lucas pinned himself to the wall again now quivering with anger. Small talk started up again and without another thought to what was being talked about now he left. Now instead of taking his slow, quiet steps he more stomped trying to get the anger that surged through his body. How dare they not trust him. Him. He was obviously more fit for the head elf job than Bernard. No head elf should go around saying how they don't trust the new elves.   
  
More than too quickly he reached his stupid little "Elf House 28" again. He took three deep breathes and entered the room.   
  
His original plan was to just sneek back into the room and crawl into bed without being noticed. That plan died quickly. As soon as he opened the door he knew something was wrong. The lights were on. And now he saw 5 angry looking elves staring at him.   
  
"So new guy, planning on getting us all in trouble?" One asked frowning.  
  
"Maybe someone didn't explain the rule to you, but when we say lights out and all go to sleep, you go to sleep too." Another shoved in angrily. Lucas shrugged and went to his bed.  
  
"I was using the bathroom." He smiled to himself, congratulating himself for coming up with that so quickly.  
  
"Oh sure. For 20 minuets?"   
  
"I wasn't gone that long."  
  
"As soon as you get out of bed a small timer under the bed…" the elf lifted the covers up to reveal a small box clicking with time. "Goes on and once it reaches 10 minuets, a small buzzer goes off. Now get into bed, and we won't say any of this happened. But if it happens again, you will be reported and possibly suspended from you current position."  
  
"Oh, so now your threatening me?" Lucas snapped.  
  
"Each elf house is like a family. If your house, or family, gets in trouble a lot, you get frowned upon. And as elves working in Santa's workshop, we like to be like a big happy family. And being frowned upon isn't fun." Lucas rolled his eyes as they said this, and slid into bed.   
  
"Goodnight, family." He said in a mocking tone. The rest stared at him frowning.  
  
"Goodnight." They all muttered. The light then turned off again, ending one horrible night for Lucas. 


End file.
